


Aching to See You at Any Possibility

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Trollhunters Rarepair week, Unrequited Crush, Whether or not it actually is unrequited is going to be up to the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: Shannon was just friends with Mary, and she would be fine with it. She would have to be.





	Aching to See You at Any Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by two lyrics from "I Wish You Liked Girls" by Abby Glover. Drabble. Written for day two of Trollhunters Rare Pair Week, "Should I smile because you're my friend, or cry because that's all we'll ever be?"

The hardest part of being Mary's friend was that she was one of the most popular girls in the school. Actually, no, that wasn't it. Shannon knew the troubles of navigating the halls and social circles of Arcadia Oaks High. She had to, given her position as Student Council Treasurer.

The problem wasn't that Mary had a large number of followers on Twitter, Instagram, and Snapchat, either. Shannon would often stare at Mary's selfies for what might be a bit too long before sending an encouraging comment. A  _friendly_  comment. Not the flirtatious comment that so many guys left on Mary's selfies.

_That_  was the hardest part when it came to Shannon's friendship with Mary. Mary was popular with the  _boys_ , and she was a flourishing whirlwind due to all of the attention they gave her. Shannon, on the other hand, wanted to be more than friends with Mary. She never said anything, though, because that would put a strain on their friendship, and it wasn't like Shannon's crush would ever be anything requited. Even on the off-chance that Mary was bi, pan, or some other form of sapphic, Mary was  _beautiful_  and Shannon knew she looked a bit like a dork with her pigtails and bright red glasses, even if Mary would get close to her face and do her makeup.

Shannon would just have to make do and keep quiet about her crush. She'd smile at Mary, like and comment on all of her selfies, and then cry when she alone because her friendship with Mary was important to her, even if it was all that it would be.


End file.
